paydayfandomcom-20200223-history
Safes (Gameplay)
Added during CrimeFest 2015 was the new safes feature that randomly awards players with a safe when the corresponding card is picked during a payday. When used with a specialized drill, which can be bought with real money but is also another possible card drop, a safe will yield a random item, the most common type being weapon skins. Safes There are two types of safes introduced in the update: the CrimeFest 2 and Sputnik Safes, and later CrimeFest updates introduced the limited-quantity First World and Slaughter Safes, each with their own pool of items and require the corresponding drills to open. Update #90 released the Completely Overkill Safe, given to owners of the COMPLETELY OVERKILL Pack DLC released in limited quantities during the Hype Train community event, and the Dallas Safe. Update #90 removed the CrimeFest 2 safe from card drops. Note: The First World and Slaughter Safes are achievement rewards, and the Completely Overkill Safe was granted to owners of a limited-quantity DLC, thus are non-marketable and are limited to unit of each type per player. Unopened CrimeFest 2, Sputnik, and Dallas safes can be traded and/or sold on the Steam Community Marketplace. 360fx360f.png|[http://steamcommunity.com/market/listings/218620/Crimefest%202%20Safe ] 360fx360f (1).png|[http://steamcommunity.com/market/listings/218620/Sputnik%20Safe ] FWB Safe.png| SlaughterSafe.png| COPSafe.png| DallasSafe.png|[http://steamcommunity.com/market/listings/218620/Dallas%20Safe ] Drills Each type of safe can only be opened with their respective drill type. Drills and safes come in four variants, CrimeFest 2, Sputnik, First World, Slaughter, Completely Overkill, and Dallas. Update #90 removed CrimeFest 2 drills from card drops. Note: The First World and Slaughter Drills are achievement rewards, and the Completely Overkill Drill was granted to owners of a limited-quantity DLC, thus are non-marketable and are limited to unit of each type per player. Unused CrimeFest 2, Sputnik, and Dallas drills can be traded and/or sold on the Steam Community Marketplace. CFDrill.png|[http://steamcommunity.com/market/listings/218620/Crimefest%202%20Drill ] SputnikDrill.png|[http://steamcommunity.com/market/listings/218620/Sputnik%20Drill ] FWBDrill.png| SlaughterDrill.png| COPDrill.png| DallasDrill.png|[http://steamcommunity.com/market/listings/218620/Dallas%20Drill ] Weapon skins Upon opening a safe, the player may be awarded with a weapon skin, an aesthetically-modified iteration of an in-game firearm that has a chance to come with slightly augmented stats. Some skins also come with attachments already incorporated (see below). Skins are equipped like a normal mod item, meaning that ownership of the base weapon (and by extension, its DLC) is required to work. DLC ownership of the included attachments is not requiredverification. Unused skins can be traded and/or sold on the Steam Community Marketplace. Skin rarity & Boosts Skin rarities are color-coded: , , , , and . Upon acquisition, a skin is given a random rarity, sometimes a condition (e.g, ), and a Boost tag if that skin confers additional performance improvement. Boosts comes in two types, Stat Boosts which improves a random stat of the relevant weapon, and Team Boosts which provides a slight increase to XP and money gain during missions. Team Boosts from many players can stack and will affect the whole team. A higher rarity skin has increased chances of having stat boosts while the tagged condition determines said boosts' values if applicable. Examples: Judge-Greed.png| Kobus-Red-Stars.png| Clarion-Yggdrasil.png| Legendary deagle midas.png| Randomly a skin may not have a condition tag at all, be it a type or even . Some and skins come with modifications attached, free of charge. These parts are not intrinsic, and can be swapped out at will for others that might potentially confer the desired stat bonus(es). skins also come with pre-fit attachments, though they cannot be modified due to them brandishing unique modifications that are not found anywhere else. Skins CrimeFest 2 Safe= Bernetti-9-Copper.png|[[Bernetti 9| ]] Coin Ops.png|[[Clarion| ]] Mosconi-Black-Thunder.png|[[Mosconi 12G| ]] Vulcan-3000.png|[[Vulcan Minigun| ]] Thanatos-Purple-Haze.png|[[Thanatos .50 cal| ]] R93-Fire-Pixel.png|[[R93| ]] Judge-Greed.png|[[The Judge| ]] Buzzsaw Tomb.png|[[Buzzsaw 42| ]] M308-Digital-Burn.png|[[M308 (Payday 2)| ]] Loco Greed Skin.png|[[Locomotive 12G (Payday 2)| ]] Sad Almir.png|[[AK (Payday 2)| ]] Kobus-Bullet-Breakout.png|[[Kobus 90| ]] Gruber-Cloakerize.png|[[Gruber Kurz| ]] Safe Crasher.png|[[CAR-4| ]] Plainsrider-The-Link.png|[[Plainsrider Bow| ]] Legendary deagle midas.png|[[Deagle| ]] |-|Sputnik Safe= Judge-Pixel.png|[[The Judge| ]] Kobus-Red-Stars.png|[[Kobus 90| ]] Plainsrider-Arctic-Plains.png|[[Plainsrider Bow| ]] Gruber-Little-Leopard.png|[[Gruber Kurz| ]] HRL7-Headline.png|[[HRL-7| ]] Locomotive-Cosmonaut.png|[[Locomotive 12G (Payday 2)| ]] Flamethrower-StBasil.png|[[Flamethrower| ]] JP36-Ice-Leopard.png|[[JP36| ]] CAR4-Stripe-On.png|[[CAR-4| ]] Bronco-Black-Bull.png|[[Bronco .44 (Payday 2)| ]] Bernetti-9-Angry-Bear.png|[[Bernetti 9| ]] Thanatos-Matrjoschka.png|[[Thanatos .50 cal| ]] M308-Helmet-Space-Program.png|[[M308 (Payday 2)| ]] Clarion-Breaching-Owl.png|[[Clarion| ]] Mosconi-Bullet-Bear-Gun.png|[[Mosconi 12G| ]] AK-Vlad-Rodina.png|[[AK (Payday 2)| ]] |-|First World Safe= Clarion-Yggdrasil.png|[[Clarion| ]] Thanatos-Beta-2.png|[[Thanatos .50 cal| ]] Locomotive-Fleur-De-Lys.png|[[Locomotive 12G (Payday 2)| ]] Mosconi-Wolf-Ornament.png|[[Mosconi 12G| ]] M308-Ausome.png|[[M308 (Payday 2)| ]] AK-Gold-Vein.png|[[AK (Payday 2)| ]] Kobus-Prospector.png|[[Kobus 90| ]] Vulcan-Big-Spender.png|[[Vulcan Minigun| ]] R93-Golden-Flakes.png|[[R93| ]] Gruber-Classic-Tiles.png|[[Gruber Kurz| ]] Legendary deagle midas.png|[[Deagle| ]] |-|Slaughter Safe= Deagle-Assault-Wave.png|[[Deagle| ]] JP36-Perimeter-Secure.png|[[JP36| ]] Bernetti-9-Blood-Dragon.png|[[Bernetti 9| ]] CAR4-Danger-Ahead.png|[[CAR-4| ]] Flamethrower-Tiger-Hazard.png|[[Flamethrower| ]] Judge-Frenzy.png|[[The Judge| ]] Bronco-Victim-Shower.png|[[Bronco .44 (Payday 2)| ]] Buzzsaw-Meat-Slicer.png|[[Buzzsaw 42| ]] HRL7-Fair-Warning.png|[[HRL-7| ]] Plainsrider-Blood-Drenched.png|[[Plainsrider Bow| ]] AK-Vlad-Rodina.png|[[AK (Payday 2)| ]] |-|Completely Overkill Safe= Bernett-9-8-Balls.png|[[Bernetti 9| ]] Vulcanminigun_spraying_roses.png|[[Vulcan Minigun| ]] Flamethrower_incineration_death.png|[[Flamethrower| ]] Judge_checkmate.png|[[The Judge| ]] P90_overskilled.png|[[Kobus 90| ]] Deagle_boom.png|[[Deagle| ]] Jp36_the_torch.png|[[JP36| ]] Hrl7_dinomaggedon.png|[[HRL-7| ]] AK-Rifle-Little-Brother.png|[[AK Rifle| ]] Mosconi-12g-First-Line.png|[[Mosconi 12G| ]] R93-Death-From-Above.png|[[R93| ]] CAR-4-Fade-Zebra.png|[[CAR-4| ]] Thanatos-Hype-Train.png|[[Thanatos .50 cal| ]] Buzzsaw-Skull-Spotted.png|[[Buzzsaw 42| ]] Plains-Bow-Hypno-Scalp.png|[[Plainsrider Bow| ]] M308_heart_attack.png|[[M308 (Payday 2)| ]] Locomotive-Carpet-Bombing.png|[[Locomotive 12G (Payday 2)| ]] Bernetti-9-Brown-River.png|[[Bernetti 9| ]] Gruber_crimson_kiss.png|[[Gruber Kurz| ]] R93-Grenade_Repellant.png|[[R93| ]] Clarion-Commemore.png|[[Clarion| ]] Bronco44-Extra-Vaganza.png|[[Bronco .44 (Payday 2)| ]] Flamethrower-Dragon-Lord.png|[[Flamethrower| ]] |-|Dallas Safe= Clarion-Lafayette-Hunter.png|[[Clarion| ]] Flamethrower-Chromed-Combustion.png|[[Flamethrower| ]] Mosconi-Reptilian-Two-Heads.png|[[Mosconi 12G| ]] Buzzsaw-Chromed Dominator.png|[[Buzzsaw 42| ]] Bronco44-Quickdrawn-Hunter.png|[[Bronco .44 (Payday 2)| ]] R93-Reptilian-Sting.png|[[R93| ]] AK-Reptilian-Russkie.png|[[AK (Payday 2)| ]] Deagle-Reptilian-Fang.png|[[Deagle| ]] M308-Longhorn-Hunter.png|[[M308 (Payday 2)| ]] Gruber-Chromed-Sparrow.png|[[Gruber Kurz| ]] Bernetti-9-Buckle-Hunter.png|[[Bernetti 9| ]] Judge-Pocket-Patriot.png|[[The Judge| ]] Locomotive-Power-Patriot.png|[[Locomotive 12G (Payday 2)| ]] JP36-Chromed-Strangler.png|[[JP36| ]] Thanatos-Piercing-Patriot.png|[[Thanatos .50 cal| ]] Blank.png| |-|Trivia= - Sputnik= *Much of the skins obtainable from this safe bear either Space or Russia/Communism-themed names, with the "Space set" consisting of the Helmet Space Program and Cosmonaut and the "Communism set" containing the Red Stars, Angry Bear, Martjoschka, and Bullet Bear Gun. - First World= *Four of the higher-tier skins obtainable from this safe are references to the Secret mask set of PAYDAY: The Heist, with the Yggdrasil corresponding to the design on Chains' mask, the Beta-2 to Dallas', the Fleur de Lys to Hoxton's, and the Wolf Ornament is rather self-explanatory. *The rest of the skins bar the Classic Tiles are references to Au Ticket, the mini-update that introduced the First World Safe, and as such bear gold-related names. - Slaughter= *Most of the skins in this set are themed after either the Assault Wave HUD, "Assault in Progress" being visibly displayed on the Deagle and JP36's skins, or bloody carnage, fitting the setting where the skins' safe is unlocked. - Completely Overkill= - Dallas= - Legendary Skins= *The two pre-Update #90 Legendary-rarity skins both have detailed histories according to the FBI Files. **The Midas Touch was a reward given to a famous gamer named Adam Goodwin from a rodeo front for a gang, who went on to be an infamous criminal part of said gang, most notorious for shooting guns out of policemen's hands. **The Vlad's Rodina was an AK with a bloody history, first in the hands of a Private who was court-martialed for killing two of his own squad, then given its name by a "Sergeant Zaytsev" after single-handedly fighting off an ambush with it, finally finding its way into Vlad's hands while in a Russian mob. The rifle allegedly has an unquenchable thirst for blood. }} Player-created skins Also announced on the Black Market update site is the planned Steam Workshop integration that allows players to create and share their own skin designs. Not much has been revealed about this additional function aside from its plausible rarity grading. Achievements }} }} Category:Gameplay (Payday 2)